If Only It Was A Mistake
by Dangerous Innocence
Summary: Nobody knew that the whole trip was a setup. But why would they do such a thing? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in **_House Of Wax_**. But enjoy the twist to the story anyway!**

He just walked back into the church to dump the casket after we had just interrupted him for a fan belt. Apparently Wade didn't like the way he was looking at me. "Great."

"What?"

"Nothing. Looks like your fan club's gotten a little bigger."

"Are you serious?" I tried to give Wade a look that meant I was annoyed.

"Yea I'm serious. It's obvious Dalton still has a crush on you."

"Oh my God." I said and walked away from Wade and the church.

Behind me I could here Wade say, "Okay that's three times today. I'm an asshole."

We went and visited "Trudy's House Of Wax" because Wade wanted to. As we looked around, I tried my hardest not to think about the way Wade had been acting lately. Just a little bit ago he seemed to be jealous of another guy being nice to me. But he still hasn't said anything about moving to New York. I knew he didn't want to go, and to be honest I didn't either. But I wasn't going to say anything until he did.

After being freaked out at the Wax museum, we went back to the gas station to look for a fan belt and wait for Bo. We were just about to head up to Bo's house for a fan belt for Wade but he said, "Hey you mind if I use the restroom real fast?" 

"Oh, up at the house. That one's out of order." Bo answered. 

On the way up to the house, Bo told us the story about Trudy and her family. It was actually quite interesting. But at the moment I had so many things on my mind.

We reached the house and Wade went in with Bo. I would have gone in too, but that would have ruined the plan. 


	2. Chapter 2

"_Are you serious? That would be great!" _

_I smiled as I disconnected from that phone call. Then I called my friend Blake. "Hey Blake! I have an idea. How would you like to go to the college football game between Louisiana and Florida this weekend?"_

"_You kidding me? Damn right I want to go. You have tickets?" Blake answered._

"_That's the problem. I don't. But there will be scalpers down there."_

"_True. Sounds like a plan" he paused for a few seconds before adding, "Can Nick come with?"_

"_Fine. Whatever." Then I disconnected again._

_A few days later we were on our way down to the game. We made a stop at a drive in so everyone could stretch and eat. _

"_Blake, I think there might be a short cut. I really don't want to be driving that long with Nick." _

_Blake shoved another fry in his mouth, "I can go look." Then he got up and ran to his truck. He was barely in there and he was blaring his music._

"Where's Wade? I asked Bo as he walked out of the house.

"Oh, he's not out here?" Bo answered. He walked up to me, grabbed me in his arms and pressed his lips against mine. "It worked."

"Are you sure?" I broke out of his embrace and looked at him.

"I'm sure. Vincent took care of everything." We loaded into Bo's truck. "Are they coming?"

"Yea. Nick's bringing the rest" I looked out the window at the lifeless town as we drove around.

Bo reached over and grabbed my hand. "What's wrong Carly?"

Of course I couldn't tell him what was really on my mind. I just told him nothing. I couldn't look at him and tell him that I actually had feelings for Wade.

Bo parked right behind the gas station. "You stay here." He walked to the front of the station and I could hear him turn the music on in the store. Then if right on cue, I could hear Nick.

"Hey. I'm looking for my sister and her boyfriend. They were looking for a fan belt or something."

"I don't think I've seen them." I heard Bo answer.

"This is the only gas station in town, isn't it?" Nick asked.

"That's right."

At that point I had stopped listening to their conversation. But later I heard that Bo was going up to the house with Nick. I guess he must have forgotten about me still sitting in his truck. I wasn't about to sit around and wait for him to come back. I wanted to see what Vincent had done to Wade. I got out of the car and peeked around the corner of the gas station. I could see Nick and Bo walking up to the door on the house. I waited until after they entered the house to make my move up to the House Of Wax.


End file.
